earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ra's al Ghul
History Ra's al Ghul: 1320s - 1460 If Ra’s ever had a name, it is likely lost to history or confined to the depths of his own warped mind. He claims to be over six-hundred years old and we have been able to verify that with a painting of him that Batman deduced was painted in the 1350s, which shows Ra’s as he once was, a young and ambitious Arabian physician married to a woman named Sora. So going off of his looks in the painting, we figure he was born in the 1310s-20s. Sometime around the times of this painting, Ra’s discovered the secret of the Lazarus Pits, which he used to gain wealth and fame. However, it also made him a target. Local bandits had heard of this physician’s wealth and sought to make an impressive haul. When Ra’s refused to relinquish his gold, the bandits beat Ra’s to such a degree that they thought him dead. When Ra’s woke up, he saw his state in ruins and his young wife murdered. Furious but in no shape to retaliate, Ra’s made his way to the Lazarus Pit and did what he had never done before: he submerged himself. When he came out, he was not only healed, but also filled with renewed purpose. Ra’s used his intense research of the Lazarus Pit to formulate where others would be found and destroyed the one over which he had built his home, so that his enemies would not benefit from it. Ra’s then fled to the wilderness in search of a new Lazarus Pit. As he began to rebuild his clinic, nearby tribes and nomads spread word of his skill at healing and before long they began to build a community around his humble clinic (built atop a hidden Lazarus Pit). As time went on, the people began to realize there was more to Ra’s as he seemingly did not age and they began to worship him. While Ra’s did not care to be seen as a deity, he allowed the people to give him their respect and adoration. When people could not pay him to heal them or their love ones, Ra’s would instead ask them their obedience, making a legion of loyal subjects, willing to do whatever it was he desired. Then, with an army under his command, he led a march back to his old home: and while Ra’s personally executed the descendants of the bandits responsible for his wife’s death, he watched as his subjects razed the entire city to the ground.Oracle Files: Ra's al Ghul (1/2) Ra's al Ghul: 1460 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Class 1 Super Strength, Speed, Reflexes, and Stamina * Immortality via Lazarus Pit * 600 + Years of Experience * Genius Intellect * World Class Martial Artist * Brilliant Strategist Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in remarkable health, especially for a middle-aged male. Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahuman with the abilities of Class I enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and stamina. The source of these abilities seems to stem from an unidentified compound in patient’s blood. Psychological Profile * Patient is under the delusional belief that he is over 600 years old through the use of a mystical spring he calls the Lazarus Pit. Behavior Profile * Patient is highly intelligent, educated, and speaks over a dozen languages. * Patient is the global leader of the League of Assassins terrorist sect and is highly revered among their ranks, many who literally believe he is immortal. * HIGH RISK ESCAPE: Should be housed in isolation away from his high-profile lieutenants: Talia al Ghul (#71411), Nyssa Raatko (#83783), Sandra Wu-San (#51976), Jade Nguyen (#83106), David Cain (#99567), Slade Wilson (#80122). * Patient is currently being questioned by ARGUS, FBI, CIA and Interpol for his connection to multiple terrorist attacks and political assassinations. ** NOTE: A recent report from Interpol claims patient may have used the alias of Henri Ducard. Perhaps we should bring this up in the next therapy session? * Threat Assignment: Severe * Treatment Ranking: 3-Ambivalent * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Hugo StrangeArkham File: Ra's al Ghul Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ra's is in possession of a Spectrum Channel Scrambler. * When he's in Arkham he's housed in the Maximum Security Area. * He's using a number of operatives to spy on Bruce and his associates. They are not affiliated with the League and their job is to make sure the League doesn't violate Ra's' orders. * His aware of the existence of the Anti-Monitor.VOX Box: Heretic Saga 27 Notes * Ra's al Ghul is a composite character with Al Jabr, one of the Demon Knights, and Henri Ducard, one of Bruce Wayne's teachers before he became Batman. Ra's being Henri is also a nod to Batman Begins movie. * Ra's al Ghul's Patient number (#71232-M) is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Batman #232, in 1971. Links and References * Appearances of Ra's al Ghul * Character Gallery: Ra's al Ghul Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Metahuman Category:The Light Members Category:Demon Knights Members Category:Composite Character Category:Immortality Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Egyptians Category:Widowed Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Class I Enhanced Strength Category:Terrorists Category:Male Characters Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 6' 4" Category:27th Reality